1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of information processing devices such as mobile phones and car navigation systems each of which includes a sensor device including a touch panel have been distributed in the market. For operation of the touch panel, a variety of methods such as a resistive method, an electromagnetic method, and a capacitive method are adopted. According to such technology, by the contact of an operation tool such as a finger or a touch pen on the touch panel, the position of the operation tool can be detected.
Since the touch panel described above is for detecting the position of an operation tool, the pressure on the touch panel is difficult to be determined, which thus limits realizable operation. On the other hand, there have been also developed information processing devices each of which is provided with a pressure-sensitive sensor for changing the capacitance according to pressure on a touch panel. According to the device, change in the pressure exerted on the touch panel by a user is detected as change in the capacitance of the pressure-sensitive sensor, and thereby a variety of operation according to the change in pressure (pressing force) in addition to the position can be realized.